


for you, the stars

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A discovery is made about Adora, and she struggles to tell Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	for you, the stars

"Congratulations! There appears to be a fetus growing inside your uterus."  
Adora choked on her tongue.  
"What?"  
Entrapta giggled.  
"In other words, you are having a baby!"  
"But... Catra is my only partner. How could this have happened?"  
Entrapta started typing away on her computer.  
"Well, it seems like your She-Ra abilities have warped Catra's DNA enough to form a fetus with your eggs. Looking at your size, you're about 2.8 months along."  
"Right..."  
Without a sound, Adora slipped out of the room before Entrapta turned around from her screen. She crawled into her bed and tightly closed her eyes, hoping to lose herself in sleep.  
  
  
  
Eventually, she wore out keeping the secret and told Glimmer about the baby. She took it surprisingly well, with the demand that she would be the godmother and a promise not to tell anyone.  
She also wanted Adora to hang up the sword for a while, but Adora refused.  
  
Really, she was planning on telling Catra soon, but every time she tried, something in her clammed up. She could tell that Catra was getting worried about her. She'd begun to show at three months, and it was hard explaining to your _incredibly hot_ girlfriend that you wanted to wear loose robes to bed every night. She'd told her that she had a really bad stomach bug, but day by day, she got more suspicious.   
  
  
  
  
The tipping point was a battle near a small village. Apparently, a guy named Tung Lashor was leading his gang out of the Crimson Waste and demanding a rematch with Catra (for some reason). When they got there, the village was in tatters. It had taken a while to capture all of his group.  
She-Ra managed to pin him to the floor. She readied a punch, but instead felt-  
A flutter.  
She pressed her hand to her now-flat stomach (She-Ra's abs hid her bump) and took a deep breath, hoping that it would stop.  
Unfortunately, this pause gave the reptile beneath her time to bring his legs up and kick her in the abdomen.  
She doubled over, wheezing nauseous air while Catra took Tung Lashor.  
Glimmer came and teleported her to safety then chewed her out.  
"What were you thinking? Why did you just stop like that in front of the enemy, the guy _you_ should have let us finis-"  
Glimmer suddenly stopped, a horrified expression on her face.  
Catra and Bow ran over, but quickly adopted Glimmer's face. She followed their eyes down to her shorts, which were stained red by blood, blood that blurred and gave way to cold darkness.

  
  
Adora wakes up at Bright Moon in a hospital bed. Catra, Bow, and Glimmer are sitting on a bench next to her bed. They all look worried, but hey, when _haven't_ they been worried these days? Glimmer has dark circles under her eyes, and she sees Bow doze off for a second before realizing that she was awake.  
Bow speaks first.  
"Adora, are you alright? You gave us a shock back there..."  
"I'm alright, I'm just feeling a little under the weather."  
Catra snorted. " You've been 'under the weather' for a while now, Adora. What's _really_ going on?"  
"Look Catra, Adora's probably very tired right now. Maybe we should let her rest for a while-"  
"No, I can talk. Could I just... be alone with Catra for a little while, please?"  
Bow nodded, and Glimmer led him out.  
It was just her and Catra now.

"So, spill. What's been going on? Have you actually been sick, or is there something you don't want to tell me?"  
Now or never.  
With a deep breath, she undid her robes, allowing her girlfriend to see her abdomen.   
Catra's jaw fell on the floor.  
"You're... pregnant?"  
  
She could only give a small nod before her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace.  
They stayed like that for a while before Catra looked up.  
 _The calm before the storm_.  
  
"What the _fuck_ were you thinking? Going into battle like that, when you know you have a condition. Adora, we are staying in the castle from now on. I can't believe you were that reckless with your own child!"  
"You... aren't worried about whos the baby is?"  
"Adora, you could never keep an affair secret for long. I would smell them on you."  
"Oh."  
  
  
  



End file.
